


【文字】The Mind Within

by ichiyatan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Castellanos, M/M, Top Leslie Withers, Top Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: RuSeb&LeSeb。





	【文字】The Mind Within

**Author's Note:**

> Seb受愉悦地来一发。
> 
> 故事前提大概就是主线游戏结束后，Ru总的意识和Leslie残存的意识共存，并都对Seb叔抱有一定程度的好感。我知道官方以后肯定会打脸，所以这只是个短打不会有后续_(:3」∠)_
> 
> 撸主专注精分三十年。全文苏得不忍直视。非Seb受控还请千万慎入。
> 
> ……然而Seb叔其实并没有正式上线_(:3」∠)_

**BGM：[《A Place In Time》Amanda Abizaid & Bosshouse](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=5045991&userid=267918797)**

 

 

 

　　“你不该这么做。”一个担忧的声音不合时宜地在脑中响起。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，Leslie。”  
　　  
　　Ruvik毫不动容地调试控制器，让痛苦的嚎叫声再次响彻整个实验室。当然，这话只是个比喻。无论Leslie还是Ruvik，他们谁都不需要通过动嘴这一动作来交流。  
　　  
　　Leslie沉寂了一会儿，又忍不住“开口”：“你其实可以不用折磨他们就得到你想要的东西，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“完全可以。但我不想。”  
　　  
　　“……你是不想再度暴露你的意识和记忆，不想再遇见另一个Sebastian。”  
　　  
　　“我没必要冒这个险。Seb……是个意外，我也不认为会有下一个。”  
　　  
　　“不，这不是什么意外。你早就明白让他深入会有什么后果。”Leslie平静地反驳他，“那一部分记忆，关于Laura的记忆，在你的意识中存在感太过鲜明，要让Seb进来，你就无法彻底掩藏。所以你索性就向他敞开了，你引导着他接触到了你的体验，你的情感，你的人生。”  
　　  
　　“那只是他顺路发现的东西，谈不上什么敞开什么引导。”  
　　  
　　“那是你在利用他！”Leslie的语气突然变得尖锐，“强迫他感受到你的痛苦，强迫他一再回想起Lily的死亡，让他与你产生共鸣，你使他……同情你。”  
　　  
　　“我不需要任何人的同情！”Ruvik怒吼一声。实验体们的嚎叫一齐拔高，仿佛正在遭受什么莫大的痛苦，整个实验室也随之摇晃起来。Leslie的暴戾意识已经被Seb消灭，但Ruvik的可没有。他的情绪波动，完全可以影响到这个世界的一切。  
　　  
　　“而你又如何？！你不是一直在寻求他的保护，企图借助这一点平安脱身吗？你敢说你从来没有害他陷入险境？你敢说你没有一点私心？现在别告诉我你真的爱上他了一切都是为了他，无所不知先生。”Ruvik嘲讽着他，冷静下来再次进行调试。嚎叫声渐渐平息，变成了呻吟和呓语。  
　　  
　　“……他帮了我。在所有人里面，他是唯一真正关心我的安危的人。”  
　　  
　　“呵，别自欺欺人了。他是很关心你的安危，但那是他作为警探认为自己该尽的职责，和Leslie Withers这个人本身一点关系都没有。可怜的、无能的小Leslie，除了抱着头重复一些简单的字眼之外，还能帮上什么忙？你对他而言只是个累赘。”  
　　  
　　“那一个我太弱小了，”Leslie苦闷地说，“而真正的我当时正被封闭在狂躁的内核里，没有余力来阻止这一切的发生。”  
　　  
　　“所以你该感谢我把你的这两个精神拖累都毁了，而不是高高在上地指责我些什么。”  
　　  
　　“你有你的目的。不管是彻底消融那个弱小的我，还是给Seb送去武器来毁减另一个狂躁的我，都是为了实现你的愿望。我知道你想干什么。你想得到他，又想毁灭他，渴求他，又要折磨他。而我不会再让你对他为所欲为，我会阻止你。”  
　　  
　　Ruvik冷笑：“你大可试试，试试你现在除了发点牢骚还能做什么，Leslie。尤其是在自己的精神体都基本被我控制着的情况下。”  
　　  
　　“你不能彻底消灭我的意识，至少现在还不能。你还需要我，来维持Leslie Withers这个精神体的稳定。你的意识里不受理性控制的成分太多，如果没有我来平衡，这个精神体就会像你之前所有的实验品一样，因为无法容纳你强大的负面意识而崩溃。下一个合适的精神体可没那么好找。”  
　　  
　　“你也只是现在还暂时有点用处而已。我会找到从这里出去的方法，连你的肉体一并占据，这样我的意识就可以完整地附合在那副躯壳上。等到那个时候，你就没有任何价值了。”  
　　  
　　Leslie沉默了。然而Ruvik很清楚，这沉默并不代表妥协或者放弃。他们现在连接在一起，完全明白对方的任何一点想法。他们也能一同感受到，Sebastian的灵魂正在这无止尽的精神王国里游走。那个男人的动作，言语，心跳，呼吸，情感，记忆……他的一切，他们无所不知，无所不晓。  
　　  
　　但是，光知道还不够，远远不够。为了一个同样的目的，他们在某种层面上达成了和解。Ruvik，或者说Leslie，将会从这里离开，重新回到现实世界，解放自己被囚禁已久的灵魂。而那一天，离现在已经不算太远——  
　　  
　　到时候，我会找到你，Seb。

  
　　  
　　我们都会找到你。


End file.
